


Isn't It Love?

by Vesuvian_American



Series: JulianxApprenticexMuriel [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, I NEEDED THIS, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i need to be fed more julian/muriel/apprentice content, tall boy relationship, these are my favorite boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvian_American/pseuds/Vesuvian_American
Summary: The beginning of Julian, Muriel, and the Apprentice's relationship. Muriel wondering if all of this is too good to be true. He's wrong!
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak/Muriel, Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Julian Devorak/Muriel, Julian Devorak/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Series: JulianxApprenticexMuriel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842232
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Isn't It Love?

**Author's Note:**

> All of these works will be really self serving. I love Muriel and Julian, they're my favorite LIs, so of course, I need to have both. Reader insert of course. <33 Enjoy!
> 
> I'll also update the tags as I see fit, if I end up adding different types of chapters if you know what I mean. *wink wonk*

It didn’t take Muriel long to warm up to you. You made it easy. He loved spending time with you, no matter what you ended up doing. Of course, he did tend to lean more towards the quieter dates in the forest. Warming up to Julian however, took more strength. It took a long time for Muriel to find Julian’s chatter endearing, but when he did, he found his solitude much more deafening. 

He’d miss listening to Julian talk, how happy go lucky he seemed, so full of life. He found that he looked forward to spending time with the both of you, and enjoyed you both the same. Julian’s jokes, your laughter, the way you both looked at him and made him feel loved. 

When he wanted more though, he felt greedy. He shamed himself for not being able to choose. They couldn’t both want to be with him, right? “Who am I kidding?” He’d think. “They don’t feel the same way.” Little did he know, just how wrong he was. 

Another date for the three of them in the woods. You brought everyone's favorite foods, Julian provided the drinks and entertainment, and Muriel found the perfect picnic spot in the woods. A beautiful clearing lined with flowers, dappled in sunlight. You and Julian seemed much more invested in Muriel this day, more affectionate, softer for him. It was a nice change of pace, he enjoyed this. 

How much longer will this joy last, he wondered. Muriel decided to worry about that another time, and just enjoy this moment with you both. Julian strummed lightly on a lute, a gentler tune than his usual. You hummed along to the music and poured the other two men a glass of mead, Muriel’s favorite of course. Muriel was working on flower crowns for you and Julian, colors to compliment you both. 

He was so focused he didn’t notice the music stopped until Julian placed his thin hand on Muriel’s broad knee to gain his attention. He quickly set the flowers aside and gave you both his complete and utter attention, blushing when he noticed you both watching him with soft gazes. 

“Yes?” He asked sheepishly, the red on his tan cheeks running wild. You smiled softly, and looked to Julian to start. Julian cleared his throat and sat up fully, straightening his posture. Muriel quickly copied the action, anticipating bad news. 

“Y/N and I would, like to tell you something Muriel. Something... Good! Something good, and I think you’d like it. I hope you’d like it. This would be terribly awkward if you didn’t. I uh, wouldn’t quite know what to do with myself if you didn’t, we, uh--” Julian rambled on, his voice shaky. Muriel just cocked a brow at him, and looked to you to elaborate. 

You rubbed Julian’s back in support and took a deep breath in, and a slow breath out, motioning for him to mirror your actions. You smiled, while he calmed his nerves and continued. 

“Muriel, me and Julian care about you very much. We both have very deep feelings for you and--” Julian quickly interjected. 

“So deep in fact, uh, we hoped you’d like to be in a relationship with us. The three of us. If you like?” Julian gave him a shy grin, still wide nevertheless. You smiled brightly too, and turned your attention back to Muriel. His blush having spread down his chest already at your words. 

He didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t find the words but he definitely more than anything wanted you both. He hoped for this, he thought it was far fetched, a silly dream never to come to pass and yet. Here he is now, with you both in the forest, happier than ever before, and you both just told him you feel the exact same. 

He opened and closed his mouth a few more times while he struggled to speak. He finally settled on nodding his head wildly in excitement. He was giddy, a wide smile on his face that he couldn’t control, not that he cared to in this moment, he wanted you both to know just how happy he was. How much he wanted this. 

Before he could open his eyes again to look at you both, Julian pounced him and was in Muriel’s lap in an instant, planting a rough kiss to his love's cheek. You quickly crawled over to them to get in on the affection, kissing Muriel’s other cheek. He held you both close, humming happily to himself. The three of you hugged and Muriel fell back to lay down on the forest floor with you both pressed to his side. 

He was happy. So incredibly happy.


End file.
